Alien Street
(as Alien Shop) (as Alien Street) |alias = Alien Shop Alien Town |occupation = Hidden Alien Store or City}} is a hidden underground complex of tunnels and halls used by aliens living in Pekopon in the Keroro Gunso anime series. It's presented initially as a small and dark underground store district, known only as Alien Street or even just Alien Shop. However, in later seasons, it's a bright and lively underground alien city known by its full name Alien Street Side Six. Alien Shop The Alien Street appears for the first time when Natsumi suddenly falls sick with a high fever. Giroro goes after a liver of Space Cerberus, which was said to be able to cure all sickness. The location is mostly empty with dark corridors and stores, few aliens standing around, and water filling a large part of the structure. This same version of the location would reappear later, attacked by Phantom Thief Viper, who, while disguised as Keroro disguised as human Sumomo, stole from the same store previously visited by Giroro. . Side Six Alien Street Side Six turns out to be a large underground complex comparable to a city, with many establishments, from government buildings, police precint and hospital to various types of stores, from small specialized shops to restaurants to large department buildings. Its well lit and lively with many different types of aliens roaming around the place. Its entrance is located in a dark alley in Inner Tokyo, by opening a loose door that would seemingly lead nowhere, although it's also possible to enter by falling through an open manhole next to it. It allegedly existed since before the Keroro Platoon arrived in Pekopon according to Keroro . However, there's a contradiction in a later episode, when Keroro visits an alternate universe where the Keron forces hadn't invaded, he fails to find the entrance to the city and assumes that due to their lack of activities in Pekopon, they didn't attract other aliens to Pekopon, thus no Alien Street existed . Adults Only Area There's a segregated district which forbids the entrance of minors through an automatic barrier in its entrance. It's a darker badly lit area, although with many neon lights spread around it. Criminals and low life aliens often can be seen here, like Sayuri, Space Criminal 303 and Mecha Viper. If the visitor isn't considered an adult, the barrier shocks them, repelling their presence . In spite of that, in later episodes, several young characters like Chiroro and Tamama are seen in this area somehow without any explanation or scenes showing them getting through the entrance gate. There's a bar in the location, tended by an alien known only as Master that reappears several times throughout the show. Physical Structure Side Six was actually built around the ruins of a Legendary Alien Spaceship. It's thousands of years old and was designed to evacuate a large number of aliens in case of disaster. It can combine with five other legendary ships, Side One through Side Five, all stored in the underground of Inner Tokyo, to become what Keroro called the Alien Street Robo . The ship by itself according to Kururu is 2 kilometers long. Rules Fighting is forbidden. The Space Police constantly patrols the streets with robots that detect aggression, alongside actual personal, to enforce that rule. Humans who make it into Side Six will be detained and have their memories related to aliens erased, and if an alien was involved in their entrance the alien will suffer physical punishment too. Due to their various encounters with the Hinata, Poyan and Poyon make them an exception to that rule, although they still need to keep appearances. Related Characters Neighborhood Council Presidents *Meru *Baru *Kasu Three alien girls always seen holding hands in a circle who are introduced as the presidents of Side Six's Neighborhood Council in the anime. They reported news about Alisa Southerncross hunting aliens, which led to some of them going after her. Poyan In the anime, she's an Alien Policewoman assigned specifically to Side Six, often appearing in episodes that involve it even when she has no real role in the story. General Bratterling A bossy and bratty alien whose race is allied to the Keronians. He seems to live somewhere in Side Six and treats Keroro and the other platoon members with an arrogant attitude when running into them. Entouragian An alien that often accompanies the General Bratterling doing everything for his graces. When the Keronians disagree with Bratterling's ideas, he snaps back saying that Keronians are always impertinent. Gallery Alien_city.png Side6(Administrative_Government_Office)_ep217b_03.jpg|Alien Street Administrative Government Office Side6(Administrative_Government_Office)_ep217b_02.jpg|Alien Street Administrative Government Office - Entrance Side6(PoliceDepartment)_ep292_01.jpg|A small Police Box where Poyan works when she isn't patrolling. Poyan_and_Keroro_in_Episode_292.png|Poyan in the Police Box. Side6(darkside)_ep108_15.jpg|A bar in the Adults Only area of Side Six which reappears several times throughout the anime. Side6(darkside)_ep108_16.jpg|The alien only known as Master inside his bar. Side6(LegendarySpaceShip)_ep154_01.jpg|Entrance to the hidden control room of the Legendary Space Ship Side Six. Side6(LegendarySpaceShip)_ep154_02.jpg|Control Bridge of the Legendary Space Ship Side Six. Side6(AlienStreet)_ep110_02.jpg|The original Alien Shop as seen in later episodes. Side6(AlienCourt)_ep283a_01.jpg|Alien Court Side6(Hospital)_ep165a_01.jpg|Alien Hospital Side6(AlienStreet)_ep254b_01_Department_Store.jpg|A Department Store which resembles a certain one from Inner Tokyo. Side6(EntertainmentQuarterSpaceYurakucho)_ep252_01.jpg|''Entertainment Quarter - Space Yūrakuchō''. Location with many food stalls and movie theaters, including some very old ones. Side6(AlienStreet)_ep106a_03_SideSixDome.jpg|A Live House which later would have its design recycled into the Inner Tokyo Dome. Side6(Curry_KuKu)_ep295b_01.jpg|''Curry KuKu'', a curry restaurant Kururu visits several times in seasons 6 and 7. Side6(KameHiyo)_ep295b_01.jpg|''KameHiyo'' - with the slogan We buy anything, it's a center for buying and selling used products. References Category:Places in Pekopon Category:Pekopon Category:Locations in Keroro Gunso Category:Anime series Category:Anime Category:Anime and manga terminology